Search for the all spark
by serenabishop97
Summary: When Galaxy arrives at the autobot base, it becomes interesting. But when the autobots learn the all spark is out there in space, they set out to find it. Then they learn the all spark is on earth and Galaxy has the location to it, they must find it before the decepticons sequel to the adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

**Here is book 2 of the adventure begins series. Now without further adieu, here is chapter 1 **

Chapter 1

Galaxy's POV

When I woke up, I noticed the scenery was different. "How much further till we reach the base?" I asked Optimus. "Fifteen minutes until we arrive." I realized something. "You crashed the ship when you landed." Optimus chuckled "Yes we crashed, but I was not flying the ship." The only other bot I know who can crash a ship was Ironhide. "Ironhide was flying, scratch that crashing the ship. Wasn't he?"

Then the comm went off. "I heard that!" Ironhide said. I laughed "You were suppose to." Once I said that, I heard several laughs from the comm. "You're staying away from the twins when we get to base." Ratchet said. He can be a party crasher sometimes. "Anyway, we're arriving at base." Arcee said. "How did we get from Japan to here?" I asked trying not to sound dumb. "By plane." Optimus answered. Huh, guess that works.

Once we arrived and I hopped out of Optimus, I was bombarded with a hug from the twins. "Miss us?" Sides asked. Before I could answer, the twins were hit by a wrench and I was picked up from Sides hand by Jolt. "You two are staying far from her. I will not have you corrupt her with your pranking." Ratchet said to them. "You can be a buzz kill Hatchet." Sunny said.

I looked at Ratchet. "Hit the deck! Ratchet's gonna blow!" I said. Everyone backed away from Ratchet. Ratchet threw another wrench at them. "I have told you two several times, my name is Ratchet not Hatchet!" I could only giggle. I forgot they nicknamed him that. "Besides you have to wait until Galaxy is done in the med-bay." I look at him. "You have to catch me first." I told him.

I jumped from Jolt's hand and booked it. "Come back here youngin." Then the rest of the bots showed up. Chromia smiled at me. "Getting away from Ratchet?" "Yep" I told her. "Ironhide, Jolt! Help me get her!" I heard Ratchet yell. "You may want to start running." Cliffjumper said trying not to laugh. I took off running. Somehow Ironhide got in front of me.

By this time everyone was laughing.I was forcefully dragged to the med-bay. Ratchet was already there waiting. I hate this. After he scanned me for any injuries, he scanned my head, to see if anything could help get the rest of my memories back. After scanning me, Ratchet spoke "I have some bad news." I did not like the sound of that. And from the looks of it neither did Optimus.

* * *

Optimus's POV

"Go ahead Ratchet." I said, hopping the news was not bad. "Her memories won't return until a certain point in time." Ratchet said. I noticed everyone had different reactions including Galaxy. "We must wait and see. They will return on their own." I tell everyone. Galaxy spoke "I have my important memories at least. The rest will return slowly." She sounds so much like Serenity. You do not know how important those memories are little one.

Once we reached the control room, the alarm went off. "They're at it again?! I forgot how relentless they are." Galaxy said. I picked her up off the floor and placed her on my shoulder. "Teletran says they're looking for the all spark." Wheeljack said. "Wait. If we're talking about the **All Spark**, we have to find it before the 'cons do." Galaxy said a little startled.

I could only sigh. I know if we must search for the all spark, we would have to leave earth. I did not want to leave Galaxy when I found out she was alive and safe. Galaxy spoke up "You guys have to leave earth to search for it? Don't you?" I knew she would figure it out without us telling her. "We would. We will return as soon as we can." I told her.

Galaxy sighed. "Ok. I'll help you prepare to leave earth." I could tell she was hurt. I did not want to leave earth as much as she did. Once everything was ready and on board Omega Supreme, I went to speak to Galaxy before we left. I found Galaxy sitting on rocks alone. "I know you don't want use to leave but...""If you don't the decepticons would find the all spark first." she finished for me.

She looks a lot like her mother and she is acting like her when she was worried. "I don't want you to leave just as I find you again." Galaxy said. I look at her and gently lift her up. "Galaxy, I promise we will return as soon as we can, once we find the all spark." I tell her. "Ok. Knowing you will return a few at a time." Galaxy said. We returned to the ship.

I place Galaxy on the ground. I heard Ironhide speak "We're ready to leave." I give Galaxy one last small nod and thought "We'll meet again. My little Galaxy" as I boarded Omega.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

I watched Omega take off, hopping they find the all spark first. I wondered why they started with space to look first and not earth. I hopped they would be safe, then again something always right now I have to be positive about the turn of events. I then remembered packing something with strange looking writing on the lense. It could be important later on. Right now I have to find a place to stay while I'm here. I wondered if this war would ever end peacefully and not the death of a leader on either side.

**That is the end of chapter 1. review and no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. I'll try to go along with the movie as best as I can. I do not own Transformers, only my OC. **

Chapter 2

Galaxy's POV

It has been two weeks since the bots left. I found a place to stay for a while. I looked at the object, which were a pair of glasses, with the strange writing on them. Sadly I could nit understand what it said. I decided to go for a walk, unaware of a car following me. I went through a abandoned parking lot, when I heard a sound the bots made when they transformed.

I turn around to see Barricade. I started to run to get away, when he flung me on a car. When the bots return Ratchet will flip. Barricade came up to me."Where are the glasses!" he roared. I managed to blast him using Jupiter thunder crash. I ran out of the lot, when a 2007 yellow camaro came and knocked Barricade down. **"Get in!"** I recognized the voice, so I jumped in.

* * *

No POV

The camaro took off as fast as it could go with Barricade behind. Galaxy was having the time of her life while worried at the same time. The cars ended up driving to a construction site and the camaro gave Barricade the slip. Galaxy saw the doors lock. She tried to open the door. "Locked in. What are you planing?" Galaxy asked as she saw the keys turn.

The camaro started to drive straight out. **"Sorry about this." **the camaro said. "What? Whoa!" Galaxy said as she was flung out of the camaro and transformed. Galaxy saw it was Bumblebee. Barricade transformed and attacked Bumblebee. Galaxy manage to get away and hide somewhere safe until it was safe to her displeasure. After the battle, Galaxy walked over to Bee.

Bee knelt down and gently touched Galaxy's head. "Your back. Didn't you find the all spark?" Galaxy asked. **"Yep. And no we didn't. The others will explain." **Bumblebee said. "Even why you're speaking differently?" Galaxy asked. Bee just nodded. He transformed and Galaxy hopped in. They went up to a hill and saw four meteors. "That them?" **"Yep!" **Bee said. The autobots had returned.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

We headed to an alley to meet with the others. I saw a peterbuilt semi as I got out of Bee. It transformed to reveal Optimus. "Hello Galaxy." I smiled. "Hi guys. The all spark wasn't in space?" I ask. "It's on earth actually." Jazz said. The all spark here on earth?! "What happened to Bee?" I asked. "Megatron ripped out his vocal processor a few days after we left. I'm still working on them." Ratchet said. I was beyond mad.

I looked at Optimus. "Do you know where the all spark is?" I ask. "Actually, you have the location imbedded into something." Optimus said. "Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's get going." I said. They transformed and I went to Optimus. It was good to have them back on earth. Once we arrived at the place I was staying, I ran in and grabbed the glasses.

Then my comm went off. "We have to pull back. A group of vans appeared." Ironhide said. "Ok. I'll see what they want." I told them as the door was knocked on. I answered it. "Yes?" "Galaxy Tsokio?" a man asked. "Tsukino to be correct. And yes, that's me." I said. "We're with the government. Sector Seven." he said. "I've never heard of it." I answered. "Never will." he said rudely.

Ok, he's starting to get on my nerves. "You have to come with us." Jerkface said. I don't care if I learn his name, I'll still call him that. "What?! I don't have to go if I don't want to." I saw another man speak to jerkface. "Step forward." I did as he asked. "Fourteen hundred rads. Take her." I tried to fight them, but they handcuffed me. Then they shoved me into a van. Jerkface was there as well.

I almost don't like him as much as Megatron. Keyword almost. Jerkface got right to the point. "What do you know about aliens." Oh no, they knew. Let's hope they believe me. "It's an urban legend." I said. He did not look impresses. "You see this badge. I can lock you up forever." Yeah, good luck stopping a raging Ironhide if you do.

Then the machine started to go off. I could only smile. The car hit Optimus's foot. He lifted up the car by the roof. It fell off, causing the rest of the car to fall back on to the ground. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Optimus Prime." I said with a large grin on my face.

**I will try to upload the rest of the story as soon as I can. Review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is right here. I added the ending of the last chapter to the beginning to help with the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Galaxy's POV

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Optimus Prime." I said with a large grin on my face. "Taking the child was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said. I didn't hear what Simmons, I saw his name on the badge, as I got out of the car. I went straight to the point. "Where's Sector Seven?!" I asked. "I'm the one asking questions. Not you!" Simmons yelled.

I was losing patients. "How did you know about the aliens?" I asked, hating using that word. "Wouldn't you want to know." Simmons said. Then Bee did the most funniest thing ever. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus said. **"What?"** Bee asked. I could only giggle. Ok, back to business. I handcuffed them together then handcuffed it to a pole.

Simmons looked at me. "This is a felony." I looked him in the eyes. "You don't scare me." I tell him. I started to walk towards the bots, when Ironhide shouted "Prime! Incoming!" at the ground to stop incoming vehicles. The others transformed and left. Optimus lowered his hand. "Up you get." Optimus said as he placed me on his shoulder and started running.

* * *

No POV

As Optimus ran, Galaxy became more worried about being captured. Galaxy spoke to Optimus. "Go left." Optimus nodded and turned the corner. "I won't let them harm you in any way." Galaxy smiled, but it quickly became a frown. "If they find out about my abilities, they'll experiment on me." Optimus gave a small growl. "I won't let that happen to you." Galaxy gave him a smile.

Then they reached a bridge. Optimus hid under it, so they would not be found. "Easy little one." Optimus spoke to Galaxy.

* * *

Optimus's POV

"Easy little one." I told Galaxy hopping to keep her hidden from them. If they were after unknown beings not from earth, Galaxy would be in harms way. They would experiment on her and treat her as a science project. I intend to keep that from ever happening to her. My grip slid out of place for a moment. Galaxy was about to fall.

Before I could catch her, she lost her grip. I tried to catch her but I was too slow. All I could do was watch her fall. I saw Bumblebee catch her, which gave me a bit of relief. But only for a short time.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

Bee had caught me just as I hit the ground. **"I got you."** he said. I smiled at him as he set me on the ground. Then choppers appeared. One fired a harpoon at his wrist. Then another at his feet. I heard him cry out. **"Help!"**. But He and I knew I couldn't help. If I used my abilities, they would put me through several experiments. All I could do was watch.

Then I was dragged away, hands cuffed behind me again. "Happy to see me." Simmons said. I only glared at him as they pushed in the back of a van. "I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!" I heard Simmons yell. That sentence broke my heart slightly. Bee was not a thing, he's a sentient being like we are. And hearing they were freezing him caused my heart to hurt more. They can't do extreme cold like we can't.

* * *

Optimus's POV

When I saw what they had done to Bumblebee horrified me. They would do worse to Galaxy, if they found out she was more than human. I could only watch as my son and daughter were dragged off somewhere. I heard the others approach. "Optimus, are we going to stand here and do nothing?" Jazz asked. He was as worried about Bumblebee and Galaxy as I was.

"There's no way to rescue Bumblebee and Galaxy without harming the humans. Let them leave." I said. I wanted to save them as the others did, but there was no way to save them without harming the humans near them. "Wait! They have lil' lady too?! Hide's gonna freak." Jazz said. I picked the glasses, that fell out of Galaxy's pocket, off the ground. We have the location to the all spark, but at the loss of two of our team, or family as we consider Galaxy apart of us, to capture.

**Chapter 3 done. sorry about the added lines. like i said, I am trying to go along with the movie to the best of my ability. Sorry if the story seems short. I will try not to make my other ones longer. Review and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is ready. I couldn't get on the computer as soon as I wanted. Sorry about the late update. This chapter will be all in Galaxy's POV. **

Chapter 4

Galaxy's POV

I was sitting on a chopper on my way to who knows where. I was completely worried about Bee. If I find out they hurt Bee in any way, it won't end well. Once we landed, I was glad to be on solid ground again. After that ride, I **hate** flying. I got into another van and it took me to **HOOVER DAM! **I walked towards the way the others brought here were going and right in front of me was Simmons.

"Hey kid. You must be hungry. Want a venti double espresso?" he asked. I went straight to the point. "Where is Bumblebee?" Then another man came up next to Simmons. "Miss, people will die so we need to know everything you do." I would have preferred him over Simmons. "Ok, but I want Bee back. And everything you know about him, gone forever." I said. The man nodded. I followed him, and I did not hear what Simmons said.

Once we got to the bottom of the dam, Simmons started talking. "Alright, you all had direct contact with NBEs." "NBEs?" a solider asked. "Non-biological extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said. I gave him a small growl. "Don't like him? I'm Will Lennox." a solider beside me said. "Galaxy Tsukino. Nope, not at all." I answer.

We went through a tunnel. "What you're about to see, is totally classified." Banachek said. I finally learned his name and when I saw what he meant, made me freeze on the spot. They had Megatron frozen. I may have been shocked, but I was laughing on the inside. "We think he crashed landed in the ice a few weeks ago." Banachek said. "Call him NBE-1." Simmons said

I was not pleased they have Megatron frozen here, around several people. "Sir, I don't mean to correct you, but that's Megatron. he's the leader of the decepticons. And you better hope he doesn't wake up." I said. The Secretary of Defense spoke "So you didn't bother to tell the US military, you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in here."

Banachek answered "Until these events, we had no threat to national security." "Well you got one now." the Secretary said. Lennox looked up at Megatron "So why earth?" he asked. "It's the all spark." I said. "All spark? What is that?" the Secretary asked. I took a deep breath before I spoke "The all spark is what filled cybertron with life and created all of the robots you saw. It has the power to transform earth's tech into a army Megatron can lead. And he's after me."

They gave me different looks. "I've seen what he can do. It is not good." Then I realized something. "You know where it is, don't you?" Banachek only said "Follow me." The shock of what I said dulled down. Lennox asked me "Why would he be after you?" I sighed. "I have a few abilities he wants, but I am not telling the idiots who have that monster frozen." I told him.

Lennox nodded meaning he would have to see what I mean. When we went through a door, I felt a tug in my gut. I look to see the all spark in front of me. "Carbon dating puts the cube back 4 thousand years. It wasn't found until the first seven discovered it ..." I tuned out the rest. Then I saw we were leaving to go to a different room.

"Step inside. They have to lock us in." Banachek said. I did not like the sound of that. "Anyone got an electronic device. Blackberry,Ipod?" Simmons asked. My eyes widened. They were going to try what I said would happen if the cube fell into bucket head's hands. "We can take the cube radiation and funnel it in the box" Simmons said.

Once the cubes energy touched the phone, it transformed. They all jumped back a bit but once it saw me, it went crazy. I heard Simmons say something but I didn't catch it. He hit a button and it destroyed the mini con. I gave them a look of I told you so. Then the lights flickered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." the secretary said. This so won't end well I know it. If they woke Megatron up, I was dead or in his hands as a prisoner.

**Chapter 4 done. Sorry about the wait. We are getting close to the end soon. Review and no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter sorry about the wait.I will be uploading the rest of the story now. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5

Galaxy's POV

I told them. I so told them. Banachek went to the comm. "Banachek. What's going on?" "The NB-1 chamber has lost power and the back up generator won't cut." "What!" I heard Banachek yell. "Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked. I was really worried now. If Megatron wakes up, were all dead. We got out of the chamber and started running. I heard Banachek say "Get everyone to the NB-1 chamber now!"

Deliver us to him, not a good idea especially for me. When we were in the arms room, Simmons shouted something I didn't quite make out what. Then the lights flickered again. That is it. I marched up to Simmons. "You have to get me to Bee" I told him. "Your car? It's confiscated." "You can't confiscate him!" I yelled. "He'll know what to do with the cube." "You don't know what..." "Yes I do." "Ok so maybe you know but I don't."

I was losing what patience I had. "So you're just going to stand there." "I have peoples lives at stake here young lady!" Simmons yelled. Then Lennex stepped in "Take her to the car." Then every other solider pulled out their guns. Banachek tried to calm everyone down. "Drop your weapon solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me." Simmons said. I was almost about to fry him.

Then Lennox spoke up. "Ya know, we didn't ask to be here but we should listen to her. She knows what will will most likely happen if we don't." Way to go Lennox. I didn't catch the rest of what they said, since i was worried about Bee, until Simmons spoke. "Alright. You want to leave the fate of the world on the kid's camaro. That's cool."

As we were heading to Bee, I spoke to Lennox. "Thank you for the help." "No problem. You know how to fight?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes but not with guns. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He nodded in understanding what I said. Once we got to Bee, I wanted to scream. They had him on a lab table. I yelled and it froze everyone. "STOP HURTING HIM!" I raced up to him. "You all right."

Bee turned to me. He nodded, but activated his canon and pointed it at the sector seven goons. "Bumblebee it's ok. I'm fine." I turn to the others. "It's alright. He's friendly. Unless I'm attacked." I turn back to Bee "Bee the cube is here, but the con's are here as well. C'mon we'll take you to the all spark." Once we arrived at the all spark, Bee walked up to it. As soon as he touched it, the cube began to shrink.

The moment it finished shrinking Bumblebee passed it to me. "Let's get to it." Bee said through the radio. "He's right. We're dead with Megatron in the the other hanger." Lennox said. I tuned out the rest when I looked at the all spark. I heard Lennox. "Galaxy get into the car." I hoped into Bee with the all spark in my lap. "**We're heading to Mission City.**" Bee told me. I nodded in response.

After five minutes on the road, I saw a familiar truck. "It's Optimus." I said. Then the comm went off. "Next time you plan on getting captured, and I'm being sarcastic, have it be Decepticons." Ironhide said. I sighed then spoke. "That might happen because Megatron is here." It was silent for a moment. "Try to stay out of his sight when he arrives." Optimus said. All I said was "Ok. I'll try."

When we reached the highway, things started to go bad. I saw several con's, so did Optimus. Optimus transformed then tackled a con that went toward him. Once we arrived at the city, I hopped out of Bee and went to the others. "Air force has arrived. Pop smoke!" Lennox said. I know one thing for sure. That's not the air force. "It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled.

Yep, I was right about that. I saw Ironhide and Bumblebee lift up a truck to stop missiles psychocon fired. Everyone was flung back from the force of the blast. I hit a wall and everything went black. When I came to, I heard someone yell "Is everyone alright?!" That blast seriously hurt. I found Bee but he was hurt badly. "Bee! Your legs. Come on you have to try to get up." I tell him.

All he did was hand me the all spark. "**Go.**" he told me. I shook my head. "I'm **not** leaving you." I felt some tears fall off my face and onto the all spark. It began to glow, some of the symbols went off the cube and at Bee. They had healed his leg. I was so surprised along with Bee. Then a tank showed up. I silently hopped we'd win.

**Chapter 5 done. again so sorry about the wait. I was busy. Yes I healed Bee. I couldn't leave him like that and he could help with the battle. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. I will be uploading my stories as much as i can. enjoy **

Chapter 6

Galaxy's POV

When the battle began, it was total chaos. Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide attacked the tank, which sadly transformed into Brawl. Then the one Decepticon I hopped would not show, showed up. Ratchet yelled "It's Megatron. Fall back!" They all fell back. Before Bumblebee could pull me back, Megatron saw me. I saw he smirked knowing he could attain two powerful things, myself and the all spark. He then took off.

Bee shook me out of it when he touched my shoulder. Lennox ran up to me and spoke. "I can't leave my men, so I need you to head to a building with tall white statues. You have to get the cube into military hands." I looked him in the eyes with determination. "I'll do it." He nodded. "Galaxy, we will protect you." Ironhide said as Ratchet readied his weapon. I nodded and started for the building. I heard Megatron yell "Decepticons attack!" I silently prayed Optimus got here soon.

* * *

Optimus's POV

When I arrived I saw my brother on a building roof. I transformed and said "Megatron." "Prime" I heard him say. He jumped off the building and transformed. I then collided with his alt and crashed through a building then Megatron transformed. "Humans don't deserve to live. And I saw my niece." he growled. "They should choose for themselves. Stay away from Galaxy." I told him. Megatron smirked before answering. " Then you will die with them, so you can see Serenity again. And you can not stop me." I brought out my canon and fired at him.

Megatron in return fired at me and it caused me to be blasted into a building. He left the moment I hit the ground. I slowly sat up and followed. He will not touch my daughter as long as I am alive.

* * *

Galaxy's POV

I was running toward the building with Ironhide and Ratchet protecting me. "Keeping running." Ironhide said as I nodded in response. Then Starscream, or as I call him sometimes psychocon, appeared and attacked Ironhide and Ratchet. Once he retreated Ironhide said "Go Galaxy! Get to the building." I nodded an started running again to the building.

As I was running, Megatron appeared. "Give me the cube, child!" I heard him yell. No way was I giving him the all spark. Once I entered the building, I started for the roof. I heard Megatron crash through a wall of the building. I was tiring due to running so much, but I had to continue or we would lose. Once I reached the top of the building, I said "Mars Fire Ignite." to signal the chopper.

Once the chopper arrived, I tried to pass them the cube but Starscream fired a missile. I ducked the crashing chopper, then started to run but Bucket Head crashed through the roof. I climbed behind a statue on a small ledge. I saw Megatron walk up and he looked the same the first time I faced him. "Hand over the all spark child. And you may survive what I have instore for you." he said I did not like the sound of that.

Being the girl I am, I glared at him. "I am **never** giving you the all spark." Megatron looked really unimpressed. "So unwise." He said as he hit the ledge I was on and started to fall. Then the next thing I know I was falling, then Optimus caught me in his hand. " I got you, little one. Hold onto the cube." Optimus said. He activated his battle mask and started to dissend down the sides of two buildings.

I looked up to see Megatron follow. He crashed into Optimus and at the same time I felt his grip he had on me tighten. When we hit the ground Optimus removed his hand and I heard him speak. "Galaxy you risked your life to protect the cube." I looked up at Optimus. "If I can not defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my spark. I will sacrifice myself. Get behind me."

I was in shock of what he said, I did not hear what was being said. I got up on the road and ended up in between Optimus and Megatron. I was knocked down by Megatron and I heard Optimus speak. I got up and shoved the cube into Megatron's spark. I felt a sharp pain go through me then stopped. Optimus got up and he spoke. "You left me no choice brother. Galaxy, thank you for saving my life."

I smiled at him. I saw Bee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz came up. "Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravory." Optimus said. "So it's over now? I asked. "In a way yes, but Starscream is still out there." Optimus answered. Once the clean up crew came, we left and headed to a cliff, since it was secluded.

Lennox walked up to me. "That was the most craziest thing I have ever seen anyone do." I smiled at him. "You'll get use to her crazyness and stupid ideas." Ironhide said. I looked at him. "Thanks 'Hide. Let me guess Lennox, he's your guardian?" I asked him and Lennox nodded. "Have fun." I said with a smirk. Everything would be calm for a while, but once the 'cons have a plan of revenge they will return.

**That's the end of book two. next up is movie number 2. review and no flames**


End file.
